


Teenage Love

by RamiMalek_Mars



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, S&M, Shh, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamiMalek_Mars/pseuds/RamiMalek_Mars
Summary: Elliot is a Junior and moved schools to Central High. He doesn't like it, he hates making new friends well he really didn't have friends at his old school. Elliot didn't really question his sexuality not until he met Tyrell Wellick his classmate. First few chapters are fluff, but it gonna get freaky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys this is my first fanfic it's Tyrelliot. Hope you like it. Make sure to follow my Instagram @rami.malek_mars and @tyrelliottrash! Have a good one! Btw this chapter is Elliot's POV.

Chapter 1

 

 

Elliot POV

 

"Beeep..beeep...beeep.." My alarm goes off.

 

"Ugh." I grunt as I stand up and turn off my alarm.

 

Fuck.. Today is the worst day of my fucking life.

 

I head to the restroom, turn on the shower, take off my clothes and get in.

 

Fuck I don't wanna go. So much people. Fuck them. Oh well people won't pay attention to me. Oh wait it's my first day in Central High I'm the new kid. Fuck everyone is gonna be talkong about me.

 

I wash my self, put shampoo and body wash, wash myself again. I turn off the water, get out, and dry myself.

 

I head to my room with the towel wraped around my waist. I put on my usual black shirt, pants, shoes, and jacket.

 

"Darlene I'm heading to school already!" I yell out to my sister while getting my backpack and head out of my room.

 

"Alright I'll head in a bit!" I hear yell back.

 

I walk out of the house and head to school.

 

Maybe I should buy a coffee and fries from McDonald's? Yeah I should. I switch my route and go to McDonald's instead.

 

I get to McDonald's and order what I want.  I leave and head to school.

 

When I get there I can feel a anxiety attack kicking in, but I just breath. I sit down on a bench near the entrance of the school. I feel someone tap my sholder I turn and see a blonde haired girl.

 

"Hello I'm Angela Moss!" She offers me her hand, but I don't take it. She puts her hand down still smiling.

 

"You must be Elliot! I'm your tour guide." She says.

 

"Alright, no one said I'll have a tour guide." I say confused and sip my coffee.

 

"Really no one did? Don't you have like a sister? I'm supposed to guide her too. Where is she?" She ask looking confused. She tries to look into my eyes, but I don't do that shit.

 

"Darlene? Oh she said she'll come later." I answer her looking at the ground still sitting on the bench.

 

"Well should we do this tour? I mean we don't have to if you don't want too." She says.

 

I honestly don't want to, but I don't wanna be rude.

 

"Yeah sure." I get up and she starts talking, but I don't listen.

 

I look around and see so many people looking at me, so I just put my hood up and look down.

 

"Yo Angela how are you girl!?" I hear another voice. I look up and see a guy with dreads.

 

"Oh hello Leon. It's been good." Angela smiles at Leon.

 

"Who's this dude? Hey cuz I'm Leon." Leon walks towards me and offers me his hand, but you know me I don't take it.

 

"Elliot." I say still not taking his hand. He puts his hand down awkwardly.

 

"Alright Elliot it was nice meeting you. See you later. Bye." Leon says as he grabs his skateboard and skates off.

 

"Hey Angela." I say.

 

"Yes?" She looks at me with a smile.

 

"I don't wanna do the tour anymore. I'm just gonna chill for a while till class starts." I say.

 

"Alright that's okay. Just letting you know I have you for Algebra 2 if you need anyone to talk to." She says as she walks towards a group of people.

 

I start walking inside the school. It's pretty big. I look to my left and I see the cafeteria, then I look to my Right and see a long hallway I'm guessing that's the 100 wing, beside that hall way is a stair case heading to the 200 hundred wing, I keep walking and there's like a lot of benches everywhere you turn and people are sitting on them. I check the time on my phone and see that it's almost time for class just 5 more mins.

 

I hear foot steps behind me sounds like they're running. I feel two arms wrap around me from behind. I flinch and shove that person away.

 

"Jeez chill Elliot it's just me." I look to see who it is and thank god it's Darlene.

 

"Shit I'm sorry." I say and take a sip of my coffee.

 

"It's alright. You don't look so good. Did you sleep last night?" Darlene ask.

 

"Yeah only for like 2 hours, but I'm alright." I lie. I'm exhausted.

 

"Alright. Well I'm gonna start heading to class. Are you gonna be alright?" She ask.

 

"Yeah I'll be fine." I smile at her and turn to walk away.

 

This is Darlene's first day of High School I should've asked her if she'll be alright, but I'm pretty sure she will. She'll make friends in a giffy. She's like the opposite of what I am.

 

My thoughts get interrupted with the ringing of a bell. Seems like the warning to get to class. I take out my schedule and see that I have English first. I head towards that class. I arrive and walk inside, I look around for a seat and choose one in the back left corner next to the windows. I sit down and wait for class start.

 

As I'm waiting I examine people around the class. It seems like most of them know each other. The next guy that enters is dirty blonde, blue eyes, looks like he's a rich kid with the suit he's wearing. He walks towards the back and sits on the seat next to mine. I turn to look out the window and put my hood up.

 

"Bonsoir." Someone says. That's french right? I ignore cause I'm pretty sure that someone isn't talking to me.

 

"Hello?" Someone taps my shoulder. I turn and see ocean blue eyes staring back at me for some reason I can't look away.

 

"Um hello?" I say confused.

 

"Tyrell Wellick." He says in a passionate, confident voice and offers me his left hand.

 

"Elliot." I say taking the hand. I don't do that often, but something about this guy interest me. I let go of his hand.

 

"Nice to meet you Elliot." He smiles. It's a nice smile his teeth are shinning white.

 

"You too." I say and what confuses me is that I smile back, but not a full on smile just a little smirk.

 

"Can I see your schedule?" He ask.

 

I hand him my schedule as he's reading it I study him. He has a nice form, broad shoulders, looks like he's taller than me, his suit is a navy blue color. I look back at his face and he smiles. Why?

 

"Well Elliot." He hands me my schedule back. "Looks like we have all classes together." He says.

 

"That's cool." I say as I put my schedule back in my pocket.

 

"It's gonna be fun working with you Elliot." He says with such a sweet tone in his voice. I look to see him in the eyes.

 

"Yeah it is." I agree and smile.


	2. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT

Guys It doesn't let me publish the 2nd chapter. Been trying, but it cuts out half of it. So if you want to read my fanfic find me on Wattpad @ramimalekmars and I also post my fic on Instagram @rami.malek_mars.


End file.
